


Beast Mode

by zimmer2d



Series: What if...? [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, Breast Fucking, Echo Girl irks me, F/M, Femdom, I woke up in beast mooooode!, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, What-If, all tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: What if Zen let you stay the night? What if Echo Girl took the fucking hint?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well now...what have we here?
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! *^_^*

“No, I'm not leaving, Zen,” you say, softly, but defiantly, “I've waited all this time. I want to stay with you.”

 

“No, it's not right for a lady to be at a man's house at this hour,” he says again. His fingers twitch as he looks you over, his red eyes sliding over your frame. “I...I told you, I don't know if I can control myself with you here…”

 

You pout at him. You want to stay the night. He gave you the option to, now he's trying to put you out? Like hell! It had only been a couple of days, but you really connected with him and it seemed that he wanted you too… what gives?

 

“Is...Is there...someone else?” you ask him sadly.

 

“Oh, God, no!” Zen flusters at you, his hands on your shoulders as he wills you to believe him, “No, there's no one else and there will never be anyone else. Don't ever think that.”

 

“I want to stay here with you, Zen,” you say again. “Please?”

 

Zen looks you over again, nervously biting his bottom lip, “I don’t want to be  _ that _ kind of man in front of you,” he says. His eyes beg you to understand, but frankly, you don't. Even if you did, you don't care. You know what a kind and gentle man he is just from his talks with you in the chat room or late at night when he calls and checks on you.

 

“It's OK Zenny,” you purr in his ear. As adamant as he is about you leaving, he holds you closer to his body, his frame trembling as he holds you. “I want to know everything about you.”

 

You feel his hands curl into your back as he nudges into your neck, pressing his lips against the flesh there… But suddenly, you feel yourself thrown roughly onto the sofa, Zen straddling over you, breathing heavily with his hand clutching the back of the sofa behind you. “Please, babe,” he pants at you, “I don’t...want that beast to come yet. I can’t control him around you.”

 

“What if you aren't meant to?” you sigh, “what...what if you were meant to be tamed instead?” 

 

Zen looks down at you, red eyes searching yours for an answer, but he's only met with pure love and sprinklings of lust. It seems as if he’s admitting willing defeat, surrendering to you as you were sure he would. He rests his forehead on yours, brushing his nose against yours. 

 

“Tame me,” he says lowly. His lips were on yours before you could say anything; near-bruising kisses and bites along your lip encourage you to touch him, leave shallow marks on his back as you tame the beast within. 

 

You grab at his shirt, lifting it upwards as a hint to him that he take it off. Zen understands and tosses off the thin shirt as if it would do him bodily damage. You nip at his perfectly sculpted abs, admiring that Adonis Belt he had going for him. Your fingers tuck under his waistband suggestively until you notice the bulge in his jeans, so instead, you press your hand to it, getting a gentle grip and maneuvering your hand in such a way that a beastly growl slipped out of Zen. 

 

Zen grabs a handful of your hair, angling your head back so he can continue forcefully kissing you, his wet tongue darting into your mouth without warning. You feel him rock against your breasts; such is the difference in height that you just happened to be at the right angle for him to brush his cock against you. You push him back long enough to rip your top over your head, breathy pants falling from your lips as he makes fast work of your bra. His hands drop to your breasts, simply touching them until he circles around your nipples, rolling them between his fingers to tease them into perfect pearls. You keen at his touch, electric shocks spreading to the tips of your fingers as he does. Zen’s rubied eyes are clouded over with pleasure; he looks down at you with this lip-biting _look_ that even Jaehee would gladly give up her soul for. He gazes down at you as he unbuttons his jeans, pulling the zipper down so slowly, you wonder who's taming who now. 

 

He snatches your wrist and places it to the open space in his pants. You take his lead and reach further inside as he groans at your touch. Your cool hand meets his hot manhood, a sizeable thing, no mistake about it. You feel a bit of moisture around the sensitive head; he's already leaking precum and the thought of such a thing makes you crave him even more.

 

You pull him forward, just shy of your breasts. He looks inquisitively at you until comprehension dawns on him and gives you a filthy sneer. “Naughty girl…” he groans at you. He presses against your chest and you encase him in your breasts, watching him melt at the sensation. 

 

Zen’s hips move forward and back, slowly gathering speed and grunting appreciatively. He wraps his hands around yours, pressing your tits closer together and building the friction that sets him off just enough, until he abruptly stops and pulls away from you. “I can't wait, babe,” he said hoarsely, “I want you...now...bed…”

 

He slides off of you, letting his cock hang lewdly over his open jeans as if he were the physical embodiment of horniness. “Well I don't know,” you stand up to tease him with the tip of your tongue, chilling the expanse of skin on his neck that made him weak, “It  _ is  _ quite late for a young lady to be out. Besides, Mr. Kim is still waiting and--!”

 

Zen grabs you by the waist and places those hard kisses on you again. “Oh, no you don't,” he groans into your neck as he bites the skin there, “You wanted to tame this beast. You're going to stay here and do just that. I don't care how long it takes.”

 

“All night?”

 

“All week if I have anything to say about it,” Zen reaches down and lifts you off the ground, carrying you to his bedroom as you plant your lips on his. He throws you onto his bed, crawling over to you and mercilessly snatching off your jeans, leaving your thin panties on you just a moment more. “Those have to go,” he growls. He tucks a finger underneath the frilly lace, then removes it as though a sudden thought occurred to him. Zen gives you a sinister sneer, then digs his perfectly manicured nails into the lace and rips them apart.

 

“Zen!” sigh at him, though truth be told, you were turned on by his excitement, but you really liked those panties…

 

“Makes me hot seeing you like this, babe,” he breathes, “So hot…” He pushes down his pants (your mind noting that Zen did not have underwear on himself) and kicks them off quickly. He reaches to the side table drawer for a moment, retrieving a condom from its depths. 

 

“See? You’re not a total beast, Zenny,” you purr with a smile. You watch him roll the rubber down his length, biting your bottom lip in anticipation. 

 

“No, my brain still works...at least for now,” Zen smirks at you, centering himself at your sex, “Besides, there'll be time for barebacking later.”

 

He wrenches your legs apart, pulling you closer. He teases you, giving his long, thin fingers a lick before pressing the pads of his fingers to your aching clit. “Mm...yes, Zenny...just like that…” you whisper to him as he makes fast swipes across your clit, bringing you to a very surprising and very hard climax. 

 

You scream out as you cum, somewhat making out Zen’s voice as he eases you back down, but you only hear broken praises separated by hisses and grunts of contentment. “So wet,” Zen sighs as he licks his fingers again, this time to taste your arousal. He doesn't take the time to think or say anything more. He pushes his hard-on into your sex, shuddering at your warmth and snugness around his girth.

 

“Ngh!  _ Ah... _ God, yes…” he grunts and begins a quick pace within you, gripping your hips tightly. He adjusts his body to keep thrusting into you and to nip and suck at your breasts, doubling the amount of pleasure you receive.

 

“I...mm, yes...I have a better idea,” you tell him. He slows to a stop and slowly pulls out, watching you arch your back at the feeling of him slipping out of you. You use this time to catch your breath, your eyes raking over him lustily. You sit up to kiss him, tangling your fingers in the long silvery ponytail down his back, slipping his hair band from his locks. Zen almost seemed to purr like a silver-haired kitten, his eyes closing blissfully. That is, until you yank his hair downward, immediately going for the flushed skin of his neck and biting roughly until it bloomed steadily. He gasps with a smile, his hand gripping your waist as you mark him.

 

You can be full of surprises, too. Zen realizes this when you shove him sideways onto his back. You give him a seductive look as you take in his nakedness, the soft pads of your fingers trailing the ridges and valleys of his hard and well-earned muscles as you tease him, biding your time until he loses patience.

 

“I thought you wanted to tame me?” he says sitting up on his elbows, “Or was that just talk so you can get your way with me?” His hand rises to touch you, but you swat it away. He gives you a surprised look.

 

“No, no,” you tell him. You take his hands and gather them in his hair band, leaving them slung over his head. “Bad Zenny.”

 

You swing your leg over his waist, teasing his cock with shallow strokes, never fully taking him in. Zen whimpers and moans, desperately wanting to pull you down onto him and fuck you senseless. Like he said, there will be time for that later. “Ngh...oh, please babe...let me...let me…” he begs you, his hips jerking upwards to get what he wants. You come down hard on his member, hearing his breath catch in his hickied throat. You ride him hard, watching him babble and whine as you rock against him. A long, drawn-out, almost animalistic groan comes out of him, the sexiest thing that ever graced your ears. 

 

He arches into you; you ride him harder and faster, his hot and thick member hitting a spot inside you that makes you keen loudly. He brings his hands to your breasts, and you don't stop him. You lean back, steadying yourself on his legs and drawing him in deeper until he begins to pant erratically. 

 

“Ah, God babe…” he grits through clenched teeth, “I'm so...so close...a little more…please...”

 

“You want to cum?” you smirk at him through your hazy, lidded eyes, “Should I let you?”

 

“Ngh...p-please…” he sighs.

 

You pinch at his nipple and a groan escapes him. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

 

“Y-yes…I'll behave...”

 

You lean into him and kiss him softly, “Good boy.”

 

You remove the hair tie from his wrists and let him touch you. Zen’s hands are soft and caring now, cupping you here and there before rolling you back onto your back and driving into you leisurely. “God, what have you done to me?” he smiles, stroking your face. 

 

“I tamed you,” you smirk. You reach up and thumb along his lips. The way he gazes at you while he works you over sends tingles to your extremities and your body reaches its threshold. “Oh...mm... _ oh, yes...oh Zen…” _

 

“Mm, I love when you say my name like that…” he groans, his eyes rolling back and his hips knock into you faster and harder. “Oh...I'm so close...cum with me...ok, babe?”

 

“Make me cum, Zen,” you whimper as he hits your spot repeatedly, the springs in the mattress protest your movement as he does his best to make you do so. His body stills, then one more beastly moan comes from him as your vision blurs and you feel Zen’s hands clench your hips as he empties himself into you. The last little bit of his release jerks against you as he eases you back to reality just as the doorbell rings.

 

Zen frowns at the noise. “Who the hell is it at this hour?” He slips back into his jeans, tucking his softening manhood in, catching your attention. He goes to tend to the visitor as you immerse yourself in his sheets, smelling him all over you again.

 

He's taking quite awhile. You find one of his shirts and put it on, the hem barely brushing your mid thigh. “Zenny? Is everything ok?”

 

You see a young woman in a blue dress with, frankly, unreal sized breasts for a girl so small. She looks over Zen’s shoulder, her smile sliding slowly off her face. Zen opens his arm for you and you let him wrap his arm around you. “Oh, babe, this is Echo Girl. I'll be working with her on the musical. She's the reason I'm getting my big break, it seems.”

 

“Oh, really? Well, thank you for believing in him. He's…” you gaze up at him, feeling his hand slide down to grope your ass as he smirks down at you, “ _ very  _ talented.”

 

“B-babe?” the idol stutters. “You have a g-g-g…” She seems unable to spit the word out. She recomposes herself, clearing her throat, “W-well, I see you're busy, Zen. Perhaps we can rehearse lines some...some other time.” Echo Girl turns and walks back to a shiny black limo.

 

“Looking forward to it,” Zen snickered as he closes the door, “And I'm looking forward to another... _ taming.”   _

 

“So does this mean I can stay the night?”

 

“You can handle me, right?” he brushes his lips along yours, a devious smirk curling on his lips, “Stay as long as you can.”


End file.
